A DivX Menu file is a digital multimedia compression format file in which audio information is compressed by MP3 and video information is compressed by MPEG-4 technologies. The DivX Menu file has advantages of high resolution, taking up less memory and less internet data bandwidth, and interacting with users easily, etc. Currently, playing a DivX Menu file in Android system cannot produce Menu effects, and cannot achieve interaction between the menu and a user (i.e., a user cannot click the Menu to interact with it).